


Disabled speed

by Shadowkiller504



Series: Marvel parodies [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkiller504/pseuds/Shadowkiller504
Summary: Clint asks tony about a counter measure to super speed.
Series: Marvel parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Disabled speed

The avengers earth's mightiest and probably the only heroes at this point are gearing up to intercept klaw an arms dealer with vital information on vibranium.

Clint Barton aka hawkeye sits brooding as he thinks about the speedster who humiliated him at the sokovian bunker. He turns to the leader of the avengers and the teams tech specialist tony stark " hey stark, you got anything to counteract super speed?" 

Tony looks up from his workbench in surprise "super speed? Um I think so give me an hour I'll see what I've got"

One hour later Tony hands Clint an arrow containing what seems to be a red fluid "if you can get the drop on that Pietro kid this should disable his speed, I only had time to make one though so better make it count"

\---------

"Aww junior you're going to break you're old man's heart" Clint watched in amusement as tony banters with Ultron the closest thing to a son tony has. He spots something moving in the corner of his eye as Ultron attacks tony. "There you are" he smirks as he notches the special arrow and tracks the blue blue's trajectory waiting for just the right moment he releases the string and watches as the arrow soars directly into the path of the speedster.

The speedster grunts in pain as the arrow penetrates his leg and injects the red liquid into his veins. He tries to run away but only manages to move at human speed a limp compared to his usual velocity. 

Clint drops down in front of him grinning wildly "Nanites courtesy of tony stark, they're emitting a high-frequency pulse that's disabling your speed you're not going to be running around for quite a while" 

He takes out a stun arrow and sticks it onto the speedster forehead knocking him out, handcuffing his arms and legs he quickly takes him to the quinject ready for transport.

Without Pietro as a distraction wanda is quickly dispatched and Ultron is stopped by the full force of thor, hulk and iron man who with the help of jarvis then creates a virus that infects the internet and destroys the rogue ai.


End file.
